


Ne parlez pas aux sorcières

by Nelja



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Future Fic, Gen, Mentors, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arina pense que Nadia a besoin d'un mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne parlez pas aux sorcières

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur toute la série, incluant le tome 5. Tout appartient à Lukyanenko.

"Bonjour, Nadienka !" s'exclame la femme. "Je peux ?" Mais elle s'est déjà assise sur le banc.

"Bonjour, tante Arina." répond Nadia, tendue, mais essayant de faire bonne figure. "Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis que tu as voulu me faire commettre un meurtre pour détruire le Crépuscule, et qu'à cause de toi mon père a failli être emprisonné jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je pensais que tu étais encore dans le Sarcophage."

"Ha, la sphère de Minos est plus puissante qu'on le dit." Nadia doute qu'elle mette si peu de temps à se recharger. Cela fait à peine plus d'un an. "Tu manges seule ? Tu n'as pas d'amies ?"

"J'ai bien assez d'amies." répond Nadia, contrariée, et honteuse d'être contrariée. "J'avais juste envie d'être seule aujourd'hui." Le parc est beau, en automne. Elle ne précise pas qu'Arina en est d'autant moins la bienvenue. "Je devrais prévenir mon père."

"Tu as raison." répond Arina. "Il faudra, moi aussi, que je lui présente mes respects, en temps utile bien sûr. Un coup de fil, ou nous marchons jusqu'à chez toi ? Ou pourquoi pas un portail ? Après tout, il faut bien que je lui fasse part de ma proposition, même si elle te concerne en premier..."

Nadia sait qu'elle se fait manipuler, mais cela ne semble pas encore grave. "Quelle proposition ?"

"Il me semble que tu as besoin d'un mentor."

Nadia lui éclate de rire au nez. Arina sourit, comme si elle s'y était attendu. Elle est vraiment très belle. Nadia ne s'en était pas si bien rendu compte la dernière fois.

"Sais-tu ce qu'est ceci, et à quoi cela sert ?" demande Arina, en lui tendant une baie écrasée."

"C'est de l'aubépine. Elle peut s'utiliser pour mettre les gens en confiance, ou mélangée avec d'autres, pour les plonger dans un profond sommeil." Nadia s'interrompt, incrédule.

"Et qui t'a appris cela ? Ton père, ta mère ? Ou peut-être Gesar ou Olga, ou ton instituteur ? Qui est ton mentor, au Contrôle ?"

Nadia a entendu parler d'Igor. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû comprendre, mais ses parents n'ont pas été assez prudents, et elle sait que le mentor qu'elle aurait dû avoir est tombé quand elle était juste une enfant, victime des conspirations du Contrôle du Jour.

"Zabulon est une raclure, hein ?" Nadia lève la tête. Arina se justifie avec un rire. "Non, je ne lis pas tes pensées. Je suis juste au courant de cette histoire, et j'espérais que tu serais assez intelligente pour l'être aussi. Mais pour ce qui est de l'aubépine, c'est moi qui t'ai appris quand tu avais trois ans. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est normal, tu étais toute petite. J'ai essayé de te tuer aussi, mais j'étais toujours une Sombre à cette époque, il faut comprendre une vieille sorcière."

Cette déclaration d'honnêteté laisse Nadia pantoise. Elle lui donne un bon prétexte pour interrompre la conversation, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle en a le moins envie. Entre autres parce qu'on lui montre la sortie.

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Pour faire chanter tes parents, j'étais en danger, ce n'est pas si important. Mais maintenant je suis une Claire, et j'ai promis à ta mère - sous la contrainte - de ne plus tuer que pour défendre ma vie, alors tu vois, tu ne risques rien."

"Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'apprendre quoi que ce soit." répond Nadia.

"En magie ? Peut-être encore un peu. Tu connais les plantes, mais ni tes parents ni personne au Contrôle de la nuit n'est aussi doué en amulettes que moi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, Messie de la Lumière. Tu pourrais faire toute la magie que tu veux sans mon aide. Non, je voudrais modestement parler de ce que tu as l'intention de faire de ta vie."

"Je suis née pour tuer le Crépuscule !" s'exclame Nadia. "Je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne le regrette pas !"

"Ca, c'est ce que les autres voulaient faire de ta vie. Mais tu restes un Messie, et tu peux changer le monde autrement si tu en as envie. Tu es née pour bouleverser les habitudes, pas pour garder le monde tel qu'il est ; pas seulement pour cela, au moins."

"Un Messie, comme Jesus ?"

"C'est différent, il était le fils de Dieu !"

"Et il n'aurait pas voulu que son fils soit un Autre ?"

"Il devait s'incarner en humain !"

"Mais nous sommes des humains, juste différents ! Je ne crois pas que Dieu fasse la différence. Et s'il voulait qu'il soit un humain ordinaire, pourquoi lui a-t-il donné le pouvoir de faire des miracles ?"

"Petite futée, je ne discuterai pas religion avec toi. Pour toi c'était un Clair, n'est-ce pas, bien évidemment ?"

"Je pense qu'il voulait en finir avec la distinction entre les Clairs et les Sombres. L'idée de punition pour les actes mauvais est une forme de réconciliation entre les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous faites du bien à autrui, alors vous vous en faites à vous-mêmes, il n'y a plus de différence."

Arina reste pensive. Nadia se demande si elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, si elle a remporté un point contre elle. Ce n'est pas réjouissant, l'idée de blesser les gens sur leurs convictions religieuses.

"C'est Son héritage, je pense." finit-elle par dire.

"Cela, et les oeuvres de charité, et aussi l'Inquisition."

"Nadia, sans vouloir t'offenser, cela se voit que ton seul ami de ton âge est un prophète, et que les adultes que tu fréquentes le plus sont de vieux Clairs. A ton âge, on est censé avoir perdu l'illusion que le monde peut devenir parfait, mais penser toujours qu'il peut devenir meilleur ! Vraiment, le nostalgie finit toujours pas éclairer ce qu'on a perdu de trop vives couleurs, et personne n'est capable de compter correctement ce que le monde a gagné. Surtout chez les hommes, et les riches, et les Autres."

Le pire est que Nadia voit ce qu'Arina veut dire. Sa mère parle parfois du désir d'être normale, tante Olga parle d'erreurs irréparables, oncle Gesar parle de prudence, et Anton... il ne parle pas de l'impossibilité de changer quoi que ce soit, mais il le pense.

"N'êtes vous pas une vieille Claire ?"

"Non. Je ne suis Claire que depuis moins de dix ans. D'une certaine façon, je suis plus jeune que toi. Mais même chez les Sombres, j'étais une sorcière. Elles sont différentes des enchanteresses, pas seulement dans leurs pratiques magiques. Elles amorcent les événements, plutôt que de les laisser arriver et de les courber autour d'elles selon leurs souhaits."

"Comment cela se passe-t-il ?" demande Nadia. "Changer de camp."

"Tu es intéressée ?"

"Non !" s'exclame Nadia sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être honnête. "Non ! Je veux pouvoir l'éviter !" Elle a entendu l'histoire de Merlin. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû.

"Pour moi, ça n'a pas été seulement un Grand Acte." répond Arina. "Je ne faisais plus le mal depuis longtemps. Pour Merlin, qui est le plus connu - je ne sais pas si c'était pareil, s'il commençait déjà à être déplaisant avec ceux qui voulaient lui parler, ou à jouer de méchants tours à ses ennemis, avant de faire massacrer les bébés d'Angleterre. Dis-moi, Nadienka, pourrais-tu, pour un grand changement, pour rendre le monde meilleur, faire tuer des vieux, des qui n'ont plus grand temps à vivre et dont la retraite est triste ?"

"Certainement pas !"

"Même si c'était seulement des volontaires ? Un grand nombre de volontaires ?"

"Non, je ne pourrais pas."

Arina a un sourire prédateur. "Si tu m'avais dit oui, je t'aurais dit de prendre garde de devenir comme Merlin. Si tu pouvais tuer des vieux maintenant, tu pourrais certainement tuer des bébés en vieillissant. Oh, seulement des volontaires - mais ils est si facile de se persuader qu'ils demandent tous un monde meilleur, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'est ce que veulent tous les bébés. Je pense - paradoxalement, s'il avat mesuré les risques, avait tout pesé, il aurait pu rester Clair. Mais il était, avec le temps, tombé plus amoureux de son projet que du bien qu'allait faire son projet. C'est ainsi que je le vois."

"Tante Arina," répond Nadia en souriant, "voulez-vous vraiment me pousser à rendre le monde meilleur, ou juste m'en décourager ?"

"Si je pouvais te conseiller quelque chose, ce serait d'agir seulement en sachant ce que tu veux faire, en y ayant mûrement pensé. Vouloir sauver le monde de tout ce qui le menace rend fou. Il faut être assez futé pour trouver la façon qui te va bien, et, ce qui est encore plus difficile, assez futé pour ne pas refuser de voir quand rien ne se passe comme tu avais prévu."

"Vous y avez réfléchi pour moi, je suppose ?" insinue Nadia.

"Certainement pas ! J'y réfléchis encore pour moi ! Je n'ai pas été brillante les premières fois. Mais tant que je vis, je suis loin d'avoir fini."

"Et votre réponse est de devenir mon mentor ?"

"Disons que ce n'est pas la seule chose à laquelle j'ai réfléchi..." Le rire d'Arina est plaisant et frais.

"Je ne peux pas... je ne pense pas accepter." dit-elle. "Mais s'il est possible de nous revoir de temps en temps pour parler, je pourrais peut-être y réfléchir."

"Pas avant longtemps."

"Comment cela ? Est-ce une punition parce que je refuse ?"

"Non, même si tu avais dit oui, ce serait pas avant longtemps !" répond Arina. "Je suis toujours enfermée, au moment où tu me parles. Mais tu peux voir l'avenir. Et quand j'en sortirai - quand j'en suis sortie - je n'ai pas manqué de créer un lien pour te rendre plus facile de voir Arine sortie de prison. A dans quelques années, Nadienka !"

Les brumes de la vision se dissipent. Nadia a eu cette discussion seule - et elle craint de continuer à tourner les questions dans sa tête, seule, pendant les années qui l'attendent.


End file.
